1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container having an inner compartment case suitable for neatly storing a video camera or a camera and its accessories, precise instruments such as vernier caliper gauges, or articles such as cosmetics, stationery, or bottles.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings shows a conventional container having an inner compartment case. The container includes a container body 23, an inner compartment case 22 disposed in the container body 23 and having compartments 21 and a lid 24 for covering the container body 23. Both the container body 23 and the lid 24 are opened and closed by a slide fastener 25. The inner compartment case 22 includes a peripheral edge having a bend 26, which keeps the peripheral edge from being exposed out of the container so as to assure a good external appearance.
To make the inner compartment case having the bend 26 on the peripheral edge, a sheet of thermoplastic resin material is molded by vacuum forming, thereby producing a plurality of compartment cases at a time as shown in FIG. 8.
The molded compartment cases are cut from the thermoplastic sheet. Firstly, as shown in FIG. 9, the sheet is cut at portions A including margins around respective molded compartment cases. Then, the respective compartment cases are cut at portions B along the bends 26. These cutting processes are very complicated and troublesome. In addition, the amount of molding material is increased due to the existence of the bend 26, which causes an increase in the product cost.
To solve this inconvenience, it is conceivable to produce an inner compartment case having a flat peripheral edge instead of a bent peripheral edge. In such a case, however, there may be a space between the inner compartment case and the container. In addition, the peripheral edge of the inner compartment case may be exposed, adversely affecting the external appearance, and making the container less valuable.